


semi nsfw prompts

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [27]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Frottage, Hickeys, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Playing Footsie, Sexting, Strip Tease, Washing Machines, Wet Dream, band t-shirts, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from <a href="http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118347748428/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number">this list!</a> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9) Confessing a kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118497431773/9-for-the-semi-nsfw-meme-please)
> 
> [These are more preferences than kinks, I guess, but hopefully it’s still cute and sexy.]

“Herms, I think we need a naughty break,” Newton said after the fifth consecutive hour of data reviewing and bickering. Hermann quirked an eyebrow.

“What sort of thing had you in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking…I sorta have this thing for…nah forget it.”

“Oh just tell me. It’s obviously some salacious fetish you have, so out with it.”

“OK, well, I kinda want you to lick my neck.

“Ah well, not as depraved as I anticipated.”

“One more judgment like that and I’m not gonna return the favor.”

“I don’t particularly want my neck licked.”

“No, I mean I’ll do what ever little kink you have.”

“Oh, well.” Hermann brightened up. “In that case…I would suggest that you put your fingers in my mouth but I don’t know what kaiju substances are still lingering… Perhaps you could put your fingers in my waistband.”

“Great then we can both get our kink on at the same time!” Newton stood up and pressed himself against Hermann, feeling the man’s familiar touch in return. He slipped his fingers between Hermann’s waistband and shirt, rucking up the hem of his sweater vest slightly. Hermann’s body heat, though slight, quickly began to warm Newton’s hands as he worked his digits down into Hermann’s loose fitting trousers. Hermann squirmed appreciatively as he assisted Newt in his actions. When Newton had his head turned away as he felt around to get into a comfortable position, Hermann surveyed the man’s neck. Without warning he licked a thin line up from the base of Newton’s neck to just behind his ear. Newton shivered. 

“Is that what you had in mind?”

“Oh yeah baby, that was perfect. How am I doing? Good?”

“Very nice indeed. Feel free to move your fingers about.”

“I get to explore? Winning.” Hermann repeated the action and newt shuddered again.

“You can add a little more moisture, dude.”

“Certainly. A little lower with your fingers, if you can.” Hermann’s voice was muffled by the close proximity to Newton’s neck. “And press in with the heals of your palms.”

“Will do, babe.” Newt rubbed and pressed tenderly and Hermann licked again, taking his time and lingering behind Newt’s earlobe and getting him a little damp.

“Herms?” The soft wet noises were driving him crazy.

“Yes? Want to take this somewhere else?”

“I’m quite happy here thank you.”

 


	2. 21) leaving hickeys on the other’s neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original post from [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118587159193/21-for-the-nsfw-prompts-for-newmann-0) 

Hermann was in his dressing gown, reading his paper. This was an ordinary sight accept for the fact that he was sitting on Newton’s lap. Yet, he showed no signs that he was sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. He didn’t melt into Newt or have his arm around him, he just sat stiffly, thoroughly engrossed in an article on astrophysics. Newton was starting to get slightly annoyed. He ghosted his lips over the soft skin on Hermann’s neck. Hermann snapped his eyes up from the paper but pretended not to notice Newt’s attentions. He continued to read as the man kissed his neck. At first Newt placed delicate kisses on Hermann’s tender spot but when he received no response, he applied pressure, drawing in a little skin. Hermann felt Newt’s hands work around his torso, pulling him tight to his own chest. He fought hard not to react to the delicious sensation of Newton’s strong arms holding him close and his succulent pink lips working over his skin, hot breath warming his neck. He suppressed a shiver. Newton kept at it, sucking hard, determined to leave a vivid mark. Then Hermann finally moaned. Newton pulled off with a pop and laughed.

“OOoooh you!” Hermann growled. He turned on him quickly and latched onto Newton’s neck without mercy. Newt bared his neck and squeezed him tight. This is what he wanted and he was not disappointed. He hummed in appreciation as Hermann suckled with purpose, making a circle of skin wet and hot and raw. He pulled away and kissed the bruising skin.

“ _Now_  you can go back to your article,” Newton said looking up at him fondly.

“Not for the want of trying, love.”


	3. 7) being drenched whilst wearing white & 14) tying up the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original post from [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118643259688/for-newmann-for-the-semi-nsfw-prompts-id-love)
> 
> [I’m not into 14 but I added it anyhow in my own special way. :) Also decided to do a combo of the two prompts. Thank you for your kind words when I’m under stress and sending me prompts! *hugs*]

“Newton, we agreed you would only be gone 15 minutes! It has now been 43 minutes,” Hermann said angrily, indicating his hands bound behind the chair, but then his eyes fell on the man who stormed through the door and his expression changed entirely. “Newton! Why are you all wet?”

“Ya know that kaiju liver I was waiting for? The one that got held up? Well, they decided to drop it off now!! So I had to help them like right then because they were gonna break shit. I couldn’t even go back for my jacket cause they practically smashed the tank! Shit. I’m so sorry, Hermann.”  

“Ah,” Hermann said quietly, suddenly mesmerized by Newt’s chest as the man approached him. “That’s alright.” Newt looked down at himself. His white button-down was so drenched that his chest looked virtually naked. He was cold and his nipples were hard and visible through the thin, water-heavy fabric. The color of his tattoos seemed to bleed into the transparent cotton and his muscles were accentuated by the material that was clinging to his cold, damp skin. Newton started to unbutton the shirt.

“No, don’t take it off!”

“Oh,” Newton breathed, realizing that Hermann wanted him clothed like this. He moved forward and kissed him, dripping all over Hermann’s warm, dry face. Hermann moaned encouragingly and Newt shifted up so that Hermann could get a good look at his wet body. Newton rubbed his chest into Hermann’s face as he straddled him, grinding into the man’s lap and running his fingers up his undercut. Hermann groaned, dragging his open mouth across the man’s nipples and kissing his ribcage as he strained against the rope. Newton sat down gently and exhaled, releasing all his pent up frustration.

“Sorry the whole, ‘save Hermann from the hostage situation’ role-play thing didn’t work out.”

“Well, I’m certainly enjoying it presently.”

“Are your arms getting sore? Did the fake kidnappers beat you up?” Hermann laughed.

“No, I am uninjured. Although, my shoulders are getting a little uncomfortable.”

“Sorry, dude,” Newton said, stroking Hermann’s face.

“You may release me now.”

“Oh, I plan on that, baby.”

 


	4. 15 & 20 together: spanking the other + bending over seductively to pick something up for the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original post from [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118661991898/newmann-semi-nsfw-meme-can-i-ask-for-15-and) 
> 
> [15 is a very slight trigger for me in the dom sense, so I did a variation. Hope you like it!]

Newt stared across at Hermann, but Hermann was not giving him any attention. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get him to look over just for a second. He was aware that Hermann needed to concentrate on his work and Newt couldn’t always be the center of his attention but today it annoyed the crap out of him. He resolved to get his attention somehow, for himself, yeah mainly, but the man was working himself to death so it was mutually beneficial.

“That’s the story I’m stickin’ with,” Newt thought as he headed over to Hermann’s side of the lab. He pretended to look in one of Hermann’s bookshelves. Sometimes he browsed them when he was taking a break, so Hermann still didn’t notice. While staring directly at Hermann he dropped a red book right on the floor.

“Oops,” Newt said. He did not have a PHD in subtlety. The biologist bent over, making sure to accentuate his backside by sticking it out in direct line with his boyfriend’s peripheral vision. He took his time picking up the volume as he heard Hermann trotting over loudly. Without warning he felt a sharp slap on his ass.

“Hey!”

“I have noticed you today, you know,” Hermann said, somewhat irate. “And I have just noticed your shapely bum, now leave me alone to work and I shall see you later tonight.” Hermann was back to his scribbling on his boards before Newt could respond.

“Oh,” he said. “Well, um, see you later then.” He rubbed his butt gingerly and walked away. “Damn.” He didn’t see Hermann smirking.


	5. 11 & 12:  trying to turn the other on + successfully turning the other on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118670825138/for-the-semi-nsfw-newmann-thing-11-and-12)

Hermann finished his data crunching early. Although he was always punctual with finishing a project, he often kept going, starting in on the next project so that he was calculating non stop. So he decided, just for once, to take a break. Newton had advised this many times but Hermann would never admit to him that he was heeding his advice. Hermann draped his coat on his green chair and headed over to Newt’s dissection table. The man was cleaning up.

“I’m not gonna be too long,” he said, absorbed in disinfecting. Hermann raked him over with his eyes and popped the top button on his collar. He leaned on the table as Newton talked.

“I just wanna dissect this kaijju’s middle ear before we go to bed.” Hermann nodded in response and then undid another button or two, then an another so that a little triangle of pale flesh was visible above his sweater vest. Newton was engrossed in setting up a clean tray. Finally, Hermann caught his eye when he slipped his hand into his own shirt and leaned in even closer.

“Whoa, are you trying to seduce me?” Hermann stood directly in front of Newt, looking deep into his eyes. He massaged his bare skin.

“Yes.” Newton was wide-eyed. He swallowed. Hermann wrapped an arm firmly around Newt’s waist and pulled the man tight against him. “Why don’t you stop working for tonight and come to bed?” He could feel their hearts thumping against each other’s chests. Newt was breathing hard.

“I can feel you’re ready.” Newton closed his eyes.

“You trying to turn me on?”

“That is the general idea.”

“Mission accomplished.”

“Good. I need you tonight,” Hermann whispered. 


	6. 19) having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118674522178/19-for-the-semi-nsfw-newmann-thing-d) 

“Newton, are you alright? You left your door open and I can hea– Oh my!”

 _“Hermann! Hermann!”_  Newton was calling out with total abandon, in the throes of a mind-blowing orgasm, completely unaware that the man was standing in the doorway. Newt grasped at the sheets as his throbbing subsided.

“Ugh! What the f–,” he added as he realized that he’d been dreaming and made quite a mess of his sheets. “Oh son of a…Hermann! What are you doing here?” Hermann couldn’t move and merely sputtered, beet red.

“You…left your door open and I thought I heard you in some sort of…distress. I didn’t realize it was…” Hermann gestured to Newt’s soiled bedclothes.

“Oh man, I am so sorry! I fell asleep before I got a chance to shut my door and…”

“No need to apologize. Forgive my intrusion.” Hermann turned on his heal to go but Newt spoke up.

“Hey wait!”

“What?” Hermann stared at the floor. “So, um…I guess I was dreamin’ about you.” Newt grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck.

“So I gathered.”

“H-how do you feel about that?”

“Rather embarrassed.”

“Why? It was my wet dream.”

“I was the subject!” Hermann looked at him.

“Oh yeah, duh, sorry…I mean, do you like the idea? Like, if um…if I wasn’t sleeping and…”

“Yes.”

“You mean, you’d wanna do this kinda thing with me?” Newt’s face brightened. 

“I already did,” Hermann said in hushed tones, looking up at Newt through his eyelashes.

“Huh?!”

“I had a nocturnal emission while dreaming about you last week.” Newton smiled and gestured with his finger for Hermann to come closer. Hermann obliged.


	7. 23) trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118704705033/23-for-the-semi-nsfw-meme)

“Oops, dropped my napkin,” Newt said as he pulled up the thick linen tablecloth and dove under the table. Hermann didn’t particularly notice but when his husband didn’t come back up as soon as he anticipated, he knocked on the tabletop.

“What are you doing down there? Did you find some spare change?” He received no answer. “Newton, why is your hand on my knee?” Again, no answer. Newton began rubbing both thighs.

“Newton,” Hermann whispered furiously, “we are in a public!” He ducked down, wrestled with the tablecloth and came face to face with Newt who grinned sheepishly. “What are you up to?”

“Take a wild guess.”

“Newton this is the absolute limit. I will not allow you to coerce me to engage in public sex.”

“Well it’s not gonna be full-on out in the open. I’m gonna be very discreet and just give you a quick blo–.” But he didn’t get to finish as Hermann’s knee collided with his face.

“Yes,” Hermann said to the waiter. “Could you bring me the bill, please?”

“Anything else, sir?” Hermann held his breath as Newton gripped his thighs and mouthed his crotch through his trousers.

“N-no,” Hermann said, biting back a sigh of arousal, “I believe that will be all, thank you.” The waiter nodded and left to get the bill.

“Get up, get up!”

“Just a minute or two, pleeeaase?”

“Alright, but make it snappy and do not unzip my trousers.”

“Deal.” Newton was quite well behaved and only continued to warm Hermann’s growing bulge with his mouth and massage his thighs. He felt Hermann part his legs slightly. Newt could hear his restrained breathing and knew he better use a few more techniques before Hermann insisted he stop. He nuzzled into Hermann’s heat, feeling the shape of his swelling package. Hermann rested a hand on the back of Newt’s head, holding him steady for a moment before coming to his senses and tapping him on the shoulder. Newt took that as a signal to stop and looked up at Hermann though his legs.

“Go back to your chair, Newton and behave,” Hermann scolded feebly. Newt grinned and went back under the table. He popped up on the other side just before the waiter returned with the bill.

“That was so close!” Newt whispered like a naughty schoolboy after the server left. Hermann gave him an intensely sour look.

“Thanks to you, I am uncomfortably hard.”

“That’s good,” Newt said, biting his lip and wiggling his leg.

“Oh don’t look so smug. Now I’m going to have to walk out of here with…”

“I’ll stand in front of you,” Newton said casually as he picked up the bill.

“It’s going to be a very uncomfortable drive home.”

“You don’t have to wait until we get home. There’s always the car.” Hermann rolled is eyes.

“You rascal.” Newton laughed and set the money down on the table plus a generous tip.

“Come on, let’s get outta here, honey.”

“Don’t ‘honey’  _me_.” They left the table and walked out. Newton lead the way.


	8. 7) being drenched whilst wearing white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already did 7 with Newt as the “wet one” so now Hermann is the one who’s gonna be drenched.
> 
> originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118843963168/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number)

“Bloody hell!” Hermann shouted. Although Newton had heard the commotion that immediately preceded this outburst, a rare swearword from Hermann was what brought him rushing into the lab. It was 2 in the morning.

“Hermann what the–?! Holy crap!” Hermann was frantically moving things out of the wide spray of water from the burst pipe above him. He was also completely drenched from head to foot. Newt ran over to help him move the books and papers out of the way.

“Now go and shut the water off!” Hermann yelled. Newt gave him the thumbs up and sped over to the valve, trying not to slip and fall right on his ass. After a few short, hard twists, the violent spray stopped entirely. Hermann stood perfectly still, trying to collect himself.

“What a bloody mess. Look at it!” He pounded his cane once into the floor.

“Sorry, Hermann,” Newton said, walking over to pick up some sopping wet papers. “Did you loose a lot of information?”

“No, but I’ve still got to print most of it off again. So much for saving on paper.” Hermann suddenly became aware that Newton was looking at him, unflinching.

“What are you staring at?”

“You.” As it was in the early hours of the morning, Hermann was only wearing slippers, long sleeping trousers, and a thin white t-shirt. Very little was left to the imagination. And Newton was certainly using his imagination now. Hermann looked down at himself.

“Oh.” Newton approached him, breathing steadily, as if that was all he was capable of. Hermann was perplexed but wanted to see what his colleague would do. The shirt looked tight on Hermann as the water had effectively sucked the fabric to his skin. He was starting to shiver. Every contour of his chest was highlighted, specifically his pectoral and abdominal muscles, and the short sleeves exposed his bare arms which were covered in goosebumps and water droplets.

“Jesus,” Newton whispered, not taking his eyes off Hermann’s torso. “Can I?”

“Touch me,” Hermann whispered back. Newton brought his hands up to Hermann’s saturated shirt and placed both hands on Hermann’s chest. He spread his hands wide, feeling every inch of Hermann’s upper body that he could touch. He dragged his hands over the man’s hardened nipples and fondled his ribcage.

“God, look at you,” Newton breathed softly. Hermann let his head drop back with a soft groan. Newt moved forward quickly and began to nuzzle into his sternum. After a few moments, Hermann pushed him away with one hand. He didn’t give Newton a moment to formulate a protestation. He was overcome with desire and, grabbing Newt by the scruff of the neck, he kissed him forcefully. Newton clung to the taller man, feeling the water seep into his own clothing and drip on his face. When Hermann pulled away again, Newton was looking up at him lustfully.

“Why don’t you take those wet clothes off and then I can warm you up.”

“Lead the way.”


	9. 5) giving the other a strip tease & 6) giving a lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/119167763668/fr0styfingers-5-giving-the-other-a-strip-tease)

Hermann flopped down onto his green chair after a very long day indeed. He let his glasses fall to his chest and rubbed his eyes, exhaling forcefully. Newton, who had just finished cleaning up, looked over his shoulder at his life and lab partner. A wicked grin played on his lips. At first, Hermann didn’t notice Newton striding over, but then he looked up to see Newt starting to unbutton his shirt.  

“Newton?” Hermann questioned as his frown turned into a smirk. “What are you up to?”

“Nothin’,” he said unconvincingly as he continued to open his shirt. He bit his lip. Hermann cocked an eyebrow. Once Newt had exposed his beautifully tattooed chest, he whipped his shirt off, although his tie remained. He took the shirt and slipped it through his legs, pulling it back and forth and licking his lips, giving Hermann a side view as he rolled his hips into it. Hermann shifted in his chair.

“Once again, you seem unconcerned with the fact that someone may walk in on us.”

“It’s one in the morning!” Newton said as he stopped and smiled. “Plus it would be kind of awesome if someone caught us getting our freak on.” Newt gyrated his hips.

“I disagree.”

“Oh are you telling me you don’t have just a tiny little ‘exhibitionist’ kink?”

“If you intend to seduce me with your striptease performance, do get on with it, Geiszler.”

“Thought so.” Newton twirled his shirt around over his head and threw it behind him. He ran his hands down his chest and touched his hips, looking fixedly on Hermann who rolled his eyes. Then he did some pelvic thrusts. Hermann eyed him skeptically, only his chest moving. Newton turned around, holding Hermann’s wrists down and beginning to twerk into his lap. He felt Hermann clench his fists. Newt quickly decided to change position and straddled him. He nestled close to Hermann’s groin, placed his hands behind his own neck and rolled his hips.

“This is ridiculous,” Hermann said, breaking eye-contact. Newt stopped moving.

“Well, your dick isn’t complaining. In fact, I’m getting more attention from it than I am from you.”

“My penis is attached to me, therefore I am responding non-verbally.”

“Then how ‘bout you make some noise?” Newton leaned down. Hermann grabbed Newt’s tie and pulled him into a kiss. Newton snaked his hands down Hermann’s back and slipped his tongue into the man’s mouth. Hermann responded immediately, feeling for his cane, grasping it by both ends and hauling Newton even closer. When he felt the cane press firmly into his lower back, Newton wriggled and ground hard into Hermann’s growing heat. Hermann moaned into Newton’s open mouth. He let his head fall back for a moment and responded softly.

“I believe we should retire to a less public stage.”


	10. 8) leaping into the other’s arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/119262052178/8-leaping-into-the-others-arms-newton-this-is)

“Newton, this is the last straw.”

“You said that last month.”

“Well, I mean it now, more than ever.”

“Are you going to jump, or not? I gotta start cleaning all this up,” Newt said, indicating the massive puddle of kaiju fluids on the floor that surrounded Hermann’s ladder.

“I think you had better clean this up first so I can get down from my ladder on my own like a grown man.”

“Aw, come on, don’t you wanna leap into my arms? It’ll be romantic.”

“I see nothing romantic in avoiding contamination by toxic kaiju biofluids. And I can hardly leap, can I?”

“I don’t know, man, I’ve seen you jump down off that ladder and you’re pretty nimble.”

“I shall remain here until you wet-vac and disinfect the entire floor,” Hermann said, crossing his arms.

“Dude, that’s gonna take hours! Come on, pleeeeeaaase?” Newt held his arms out wide. Hermann’s face softened as he raked Newton with his eyes.

“Oh alright, then,” He grumbled. Newton did a “yes motion” before steadying himself. He clapped his hands. “Ok babe, I got you.”

“Just let me get my bearings.”

“Ok, sure, but don’t think about it too long.”

“I will take as long as I need to. You got us into this mess, quite literally, therefore I shall move only when I am ready.”

“Damn, you get wordy when you’re pissed at me.”

“Be quiet and let me ready myself.” Hermann teetered on the forth rung of his ladder, licking his lips and clenching his fists.

“Come on, honey.”

“Newton, if you drop me–”

“I’m not gonna drop you!”

“You’d better not, or you’re in for quite a thrashing. And make sure you are well away from this…lake of goo.” Newton shifted back slightly and held his arms open steadily. “And are you sure you can take my weight?”

“Yes, I totally can. I’m a beefcake.”

“Not particularly my word choice, but it is moderately accurate.”

“Just jump, ok.” Hermann took a deep breath and gently launched himself just far enough to reach Newton’s waiting arms. Newt had a good hard grasp on him.

“Newton, put me down!”

“I will, but only if you kiss me.” Hermann grunted but then planted the juiciest of kisses on Newton’s smiling mouth.


	11. 10) pinning the other against a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/119426121673/10-pinning-the-other-against-a-wall-do-you-know)

“Do you know what I’d like to do to you right now?” Hermann said with great intensity.

“Hit me?” Newt winced and backed into his wall of cold storage units.

“No,” Hermann approached Newt, looking him over. “Not today.”

“Oh good! I thought you were still mad at me for getting kaiju blue on your shoes.” Hermann handed Newt his cane and pressed both his hands to the metal units on either side of the man.  

“I’m still not pleased about it, but I’ve forgiven you,” Hermann said before descending on Newt’s throat. He buried his face in the crook of Newton’s neck and began to kiss and suck.  

“Oooo yeah,” Newton breathed. He melted as he felt Hermann plant many open-mouthed kisses on his sternocleidomastoid. And when he felt Hermann bite down, he hissed. “Oh man, I wish someone would walk in now and see this,” Newt thought. He sighed loudly. Hermann pressed into him, making sure Newt could feel his whole body. Newt grabbed Hermann’s backside and the latter sucked harder. Someone was sure to see the mark that was no doubt blooming on Newton’s neck.

“Maybe we should take an hour lunch break.”

“Perhaps a little longer,” Hermann murmured.


	12. 3, 2, 1, Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of prompts 1-3: grinding, stripping, and moaning...with an added bonus of ice cubes.

Newt’s eyebrows danced up and down as he whipped off his white button down shirt. His skinny black tie was between his teeth, but he soon let it drop to the floor. Hermann was sitting on the bed before him with a look of nervous anticipation on his face. He was also rather amused at the endearingly silly display of what Newt thought passed for seduction. He did love the eccentric biologist. Hermann was shirtless, his nipples getting hard despite the absurdity of the situation. He leaned back slightly, gripping the bed. 

“Newton, love, do get on with it,” Hermann said softly. Newt licked his lips and reached for the ice bucket on the dresser. 

“All in good time, baby.” 

“I’m rather impatient.”

“Good, stay like that,” Newt said as he stood over Hermann, straddling the man’s legs. He put the ice bucket on the bed and kissed him. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Hermann’s heart was pounding. Newt smirked without giving a reply and reached for a single ice cube. Hermann inhaled in anticipation. Newt placed the ice cube on the center of Hermann’s pale, bare chest. Hermann gasped ever so slightly. Newt could feel the ice melting as it came into contact with the mathematician’s boney frame. He slid the ice cube down, very slowly. Hermann licked his lips and eyed Newt’s own plump lips. The cube was reduced to a wet nub by the time it reached his navel. Newton let it rest on Hermann’s belt and drip down into the waistband. 

Newt picked out another ice cube. He gripped Hermann’s right shoulder and pressed up against him gently at first. Then he rolled his hips a little to make sure Hermann felt that he was hard. Hermann’s breath hitched and his eyelids fluttered. Newt ghosted his lips over Hermann’s. Without warning, Newt put the rapidly melting ice cube on the back of Hermann’s neck. The latter gasped again and shivered. Newt trailed the ice cube down Hermann’s spine. 

“Ooooh, Newton,” Hermann moaned deeply. “Ooooh, oooooh.” The farther down the ice cube went, the more he moaned Newton’s name. He arched his back and closed his eyes. He felt the last of the ice cube drip down his pants, between his buttocks. 

“Please, please, undo my trousers,” Hermann pleaded softly. Newton licked into Hermann’s gaping mouth.

“You got it, babe.” Newt released him and Hermann moaned again. He lowered himself to sit on Hermann’s thighs. 

“Care to join me?” Hermann asked, already feeling the heavy weight of arousal. His brain was getting foggy. 

“Oh yes,” Newt said against his lips. He unzipped his tight jeans and pulled himself out. He ground into him, feeling the wet trail the ice cube had left against his own skin. Hermann started to move, about to reach for their erections, but Newt stopped him, holding his wrists fast. They moved rhythmically, roughly, desperate to get off. Newt didn’t stop thrusting, snapping his hips faster and faster, Hermann moaning desperately beneath him. 

“Almost...there,” Newt panted. A few more collisions in unison and Hermann called out in ecstasy. Newt followed a few seconds later, whining and arching his back. Hermann flopped backwards and pulled Newt with him.

“We’re all sticky and wet,” Hermann said, still panting. 

“It was worth it.” Hermann smiled. He fell asleep with a sappy look on his face. 

 


	13. 16) Rumble AKA private time intrusion

Newt loved his old band t-shirts. One went missing and he just about went ape-shit. No one heard his venting and he stormed down to the laundry room. 

“I swear, if someone stole my 1979 Knebworth Park Led Zeppelin t-shirt I will feed them to a kaiju!” 

Newt burst into the steamy, industrial laundry room. No one was there because it was three in the morning and Newt’s protestations echoed for a moment and disappeared in the soft din of machines running until the next shift arrived. Newt sighed. He decided to rummage around. He dumpster-dived into a massive canvas laundry bin and his head was practically buried by standard issue PPDC t-shirts when he heard a funny noise. It made his blood run cold if he was honest with himself. He quietly pulled himself out of the laundry bin, holding his breath. Then the noise again! That was definitely a moan.

“Oh my God,” Newt whispered to himself, “someone’s having sex in here. I gotta leave.”

But then he heard the intimate noise again and this time it sounded a little familiar, something about the tone. Newt’s eyebrows collided. He very quietly stuck his head around the corner. His mouth dropped open dramatically. Hermann was pressed up against a large washing machine. It was clearly in need of repair because it wobbled rhythmically. Hermann was in his grey dressing gown and his long fingers gripped the side of the machine as he rode every movement. He moaned again softly.

“The agitator main shaft is probably out of alignment.” Newt did not realized he said this out loud. Hermann turned around in horror, nearly dropped his cane and had to fumble to catch it.

“Oh God! Newton, what in God’s name are you doing here?!”

“Shit. I’m so sorry dude, I was gonna just leave and I said that thing out loud, shit, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright, I was behaving indiscreetly, I...oh dear,” Hermann said, flustered. Newt didn’t know what to say and looked away. The thumping noise of the machine continued uninterrupted.

“I mean, it could be the counter balance but why fix a perfectly good vibrator,” Newt chuckled.

“There’s no need to be sarcastic.”

“Hermann, I wasn’t the one humping a washing machine.”

“I was not humping it, I was leaning up against it to ease my aches and pains. The vibrations ease my discomfort.”

“And get you off.”

“It did not-”

“You were moaning, dude. It was seriously hot.”

“I was not moaning, I was sighing with re- oh, was it?”

“Omgod yeah,” Newt said. Suddenly he was aware of the fact that Hermann wasn’t wearing a shirt and his dressing gown was falling open to reveal a large triangle of bare flesh. Newt had never seen that amount of bare Hermann skin exposed before. Hermann watched Newt’s face as the latter stared openly.

“Wow,” Newt whispered. Realizing he’d spoken his thoughts aloud again, he stammered and said “ok I better leave sorry.” Hermann held up a hand, gently.

“Stay.” His face was pleading, warm. Newt couldn’t find words and he so he just felt himself smiling, bashfully, like he was at college again. He approached slowly, licking his lips nervously, looking at his feet a couple times. Hermann watched him and gently pulled him closer. Both men awkwardly held each other and the wobbling machine. So close, not looking at the other’s face, breathing the same muggy air, wanting to kiss but not daring to. 

“Can I be your washing machine?” Newt meant it to be funny, but it came out so tender and sincere the Hermann bent down a little to kiss him. Newt kissed back enthusiastically, pushing Hermann back up against the washer. He felt Hermann smile against his mouth. 

“Oh my God your chest is so soft like holy shit dude,” Newt said between kisses. Hermann stifled a chuckle. He closed his eyes tightly, losing himself in the feeling of Newt’s hands, palms, fingertips, exploring his exposed chest. The oscillating washer behind him and Newt bumping up against him in the front was getting him rather excited. 

“Hermann, can I...?”

“Yes,” Hermann said said against his open mouth. He gasped when Newt pressed his bulge into the front of his own lose-fitting pajama bottoms. It was Newt’s turn to moan. He bit his lip to prevent himself saying ‘I’m gonna rock your world’ and focused on colliding with Hermann in time to the washing machine’s movements. Soon he had them both grunting, Hermann clutching the side of the machine with one hand and the other wrapped around under Newt’s t-shirt and up his bare back. Newt nibbled and sucked at the base of Hermann’s neck and he clung to him for dear life like a scared kid on a dime store rocket ride. He couldn’t get enough of that feeling of Hermann’s dick riding up against his, slipping past each other with only thin, soft layers of fabric between them, the friction building. Newt’s sounds became more desperate, whining, wild. Hermann breath caught again and again and then with very little warning he shouted. Newt felt sudden warmth seeping into his pants and the very thought that he’d helped Hermann climax was enough to push him over the edge. 

“OH my God ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Newt called out as he bucked until he became still and whimpered, adding to the dampness between them. Only the washing machine was still moving. They panted for a few minutes and then pulled apart. They held both hands, again, not looking at each other. 

“I guess we better change, huh.” 

“I believe that would be a good idea.”

“Wanna come to my room and spoon?” Newt asked tentatively. Hermann made him look up.

“I’d like that.” Newt gave him a lopsided smile. “Hey! That’s my Led Zeppelin shirt!” It was sitting on the washer in a crumbled ball and Newt snatched it and shook it out.

“Forgive me Newton, I saw it down here and...”

“Wait, were you sniffing it?”

“Yes,” Hermann said blushing. “You wear it so often and I wanted to catch it before it was cleaned, and...” But Newt hugged him before he could finish. They both sighed happily. 

“You know, I could totally fix this washer.”

“Please don’t.”


	14. sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt temps Hermann with a little long-distance action

 

Hermann didn't like being away from Newton, especially since they became a couple. Newt didn't like it either. On the phone he pretended to sound super cheerful as if his heart wasn't literally aching because his favorite snuggly, sexy mathematician to hold at night was miles and miles away. He was so happy when Hermann asked him what he was doing. A wicked grin spread across his pale and neglected face. 

Herms: What are you doing?

Newt: Thinking about your dick.

Herms: Good God.

Newt: Well you asked!

Herms: Why in God’s name are you thinking about that?

Newt: Because it’s awesome?

Herms: Thank you, but this is not something we should be texting about.

Newt: Why not? People sext all the time.

Herms: Not me.

Newt: Why not?

Herms: It’s unseemly.

Newt: LMAO I can literally hear you say that in my head. And that’s kinda the point.

Herms: Why would I want to do something unseemly?

Newt: Because it’s fun. Besides, no one is gonna see this, ya know, other than alphabet agencies. I bet they really get a kick out of it. And honestly, texting our sexy thoughts isn’t unseemly; we’re expressing our urges for each other. It’s natural, dude.

Herms: Unseemly means not proper or appropriate. It is not appropriate to share explicit material that may be seen by other people.

Newt: It’s not inappropriate if it’s public or private. And it’s not like we’re texting dick pics to our friends or something.

Herms: It’s private because it is unseemly.

Newt: OMFG we’re arguing about the definition of “unseemly” when we could be talking about how great your dick is.

Herms: Oh very well, let’s get this over with. What’s so great about it?

Newt: Yeah? OMG awesome. Ok, well, it’s really soft.

Herms: As in limp?

Newt: No! omg, dude. I meant like, the surface...it’s so soft like omg

Herms: oh?

Newt: like silk or something, God I love touching it

Herms: ah

Newt: Work with me here, Herms. How do you like me touching it?

Herms: Ah um

Newt: Stroking it?

Herms: yes of course

Newt: how? like, slowly?

Herms: yes, when I know you’re trying to feel the surface, lingering on the imperfections

Newt: omg no it’s perfect, you mean the veins and contours? oh yeah baby I love that

Herms: and I like feeling your fingers on me, you’re quite gentle

Newt: yes good keep going

Herms: oh gosh I can feel which fingers are touching what part of me, your thumb pressed on the upper side of it and your fingers moving up and down the under side, your pinky lightly touching the corona

Newt: *groans*

Herms: what?

Newt: that was a good groan, keep going

Herms: ah, well, I do love feeling you getting impatient, favoring firmness over gentle teasing...your warm palm and fingers holding me greedily

Newt: goddamnit you’re good at this

Herms: I start to throb a bit as you grasp me, your firm stroking is comforting and exciting

Newt: omg I’m hard, are you hard?

Herms: yes, you’ve corrupted me

Newt: LMAO just keep going

Herms: well, it often feels like you’re going to pull too hard but you manage to be gentle and firm at the same time

Newt: that’s good!

Herms: and you manage to touch every square centimeter of my prick

Newt: oh fuck bring on the nerdy math talk I want you

Herms: [...]

Newt: Herms?

Herms: I am trying to type left handed you fool

Newt: HAHAHAHAHA

Herms: what’s funny?

Newt: me gettin you to sext

Herms: one more derisive word out of you and there will be no more sexting

Newt: shutting up

Herms: good boy

Newt: oh fuck you know how to play me with your stuffy talk I’m so turned on rn

Herms: as much as I hate giving you credit, you have a way with me, perhaps it’s your knowledge of anatomy but you know precisely where to touch me

Newt: thanks babe

Herms: you discreetly applied some lubricate to your hand last time and it was much appreciated considering how fast you were pumping me

Newt: *panting*

Herms: are you somewhere private?

Newt: at this point i couldn’t care if i was in LOCCENT

Herms: but are you somewhere private?

Newt: oh yeah, in my room

Herms: good

Newt: where are u?

Herms: in a storage cupboard

Newt: LOL

Herms: dont’

Newt: k..you gettin there cause i gotta come soon

Herms: yes I’m nearly there

Newt: go on more

Herms: you stop to fondle my balls and then go back to stroking me

Herms: Newt?

Newt: ccant’ tex t rn

Herms: you don’t stop until I come

Newt: duck

Herms: [...]

Newt: [...]

Herms: I see autocorrect wanted us to be less unseemly

Newt: jfc...did you come?

Herms: oh yes, rather messily

Newt: oh man I wish I was there to lick some of it off

Herms: Good Lord

Newt: back to capitals I see; did you come in a bucket or something?

Herms: no, I had a hankie readily available, although thanks to you there is some on my trousers and a fleck on my shoe

Newt: *Bowie voice* “Making sure white stains” [musical note and microphone emoji]

Herms: Well, where did you come?

Newt: on your new sweater vest you left in my room

Herms: What?!

Newt: kidding!! jesus

Herms: well?

Newt: oh I went in the bathroom, I was gonna aim for the toilet but it ended up on the floor and all over my hand

Herms: how vulgar

Newt: at least it’s gonna be easy for me to clean up

Herms: true

Newt: so...wanna test out afterglow texting

Herms: Is that possible?

Newt: I made you come in a storage closet and I wasn’t even there; that was like actual magic, so yeah it can probably be done

Herms: Well, now that you mention it, there was one thing I neglected to mention

Newt: like what? [happy face emoji]

Herms: I love it when you’re close to me while you’re doing...what we just texted about...because you kiss my neck.

Newt: awwww

Herms: oh hush

Newt: *kisses*

Herms: the same to you, darling

Newt: there needs to be an orgasm emoji

Herms: no there does not

Newt: <3

Herms: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99% of the typos in this chapter are intentional


	15. Footsie (# 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt likes to be a little s**t.

“Blast you! You know how playing foostie only makes me sleepy,” Hermann spat, bursting into the lab after their long, boring meeting.

“Sorry babe,” Newt said genuinely, following close behind. “But I couldn’t resist those big slender feet of yours.” 

Hermann turned around and looked at him skeptically. Newt ran his hands seductively over Hermann’s blazer. The latter sighed and looked away.

“Is my Hermann sleepy?” 

“You rascal.”

“You love it.”

Hermann sighed, “Well I’m a bit stiff now, are you pleased with yourself?” Newt opened his mouth and cocked his head.

“Alright alright, stupid question!”

“Ya know, I could help you with that?”

“Make me stiffer, you mean.”

“Hopefully.” Newt grinned. It achieved the desired effect. When he pulled his beloved scientist to him he could feel it. “Why don’t you kiss me.”

“I don’t think you deserve it.”

Newt fake-gasped. “He’s punishing me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Look into my eyes and say you want to hate fuck me.”

“Newton!” Hermann growled, “What if someone hears that?! Keep your bloody voice down.”

“OK, one, that only makes it hotter; two, you can’t deny that you want to bang me senseless.”

Hermann whispered furiously, hissing in Newt’s face-area, “I can’t hate fuck someone I love dearly.”

“Awwwww” Newt melted.

“I didn’t mean…I’m still angry with you…I just…you’re so infuriating.” Hermann hung his head and exhaled.

“See, that’s where the hate-fucking comes in,” Newt said, gesturing.

“Well, let’s move this rather lede conversation to the bedroom.”

“Heck yes!” They made moves to their living quarters but Newt stopped. 

“Oh, one more thing…”

“Wha-?” Newton planted the biggest, juiciest kiss on Hermann’s beautiful thin lips. He showed no mercy. French-style, hands on his face, inhaling deeply kind of kiss. Hermann almost flopped over like a cat at an animals-only massage parlor. His lids were heavy when he looked back at his partner. 

“Rascal.” This time he smiled a little. 

“..who you love dearly…”

“Oh yes…”

“And I love you too.” Newt took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY uploaded the last of these. (Please excuse typos; I'm off to work.)


End file.
